


Spoilers

by GrumpyJenn



Series: From Behind the Sofa [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn





	Spoilers

I’m a Time Lord, and I shouldn’t be afraid of the dark.

But I am.

I have been since the Library.

When I met her and I lost her. She trusted me.

And I let her down.

Because I didn’t trust her.

And so I lost her, before I ever knew her.

And from then on, every time I met her I had to lie to her, as she had had to lie to me, to use that word - _spoilers_. It’s become a curse.

She’s in there, somewhere, my lovely River Song. There in the hard drive at the core of the Library.

Could I go back? Back to the Library, with a Tessalecta or a ‘Ganger. I wonder if I could.


End file.
